1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaner structures and in particular to terminal means for use in current-carrying vacuum cleaner hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of vacuum cleaner, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,085 of Charles J. Pauler et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a flexible hose is connected at one end to a suction unit. The opposite end of the flexible hose is provided with a coupler adapted to be telescopically received in a tubular connector of a floor tool. The hose is provided with electrical wires for conducting electricity from the suction unit to the floor unit which conventionally may include electrical means, such as a motor driven brush means. As shown in the Pauler et al patent, the coupler on the first end may carry a male electrical connector having exposed terminals for engagement with a female electrical connector carried by the suction unit. The opposite end coupler may carry a female connector adapted to have electrical conductive connection with a complementary male connector carried on the floor tool. The hose shown in the Pauler et al patent is relatively inconvenient and expensive to repair in the event that one or more of the male connector terminals is damaged in that the entire hose end assembly must be replaced involving considerable time and expense.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,864 of Arville W. Gilmore et al, a method of making a hose from elastomeric composition is shown wherein the electrical connections are made within a molded-on hose end.
In William T. Wickham et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,285, a vacuum cleaner hose assembly is shown wherein female connectors are embedded in one hose end and male connectors are fixed in the other hose end. Separate electrical cords are provided for interconnecting other terminals at the opposite ends of the hose.
Charles E. Edwards, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,227, shows a vacuum cleaner connector which is secured to the hose conductors and retained within a housing portion defined by the hose end.
In James Pritulsky U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,656, an electrical connector assembly is disclosed wherein a terminal is provided in the hose end for connection to the end of a flat conductor carried by the hose. The terminal defines spring contact members.